1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of messaging. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of targeted delivery of contextual messaging to guests inside a venue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Entertainment and event venues such as theme parks, cruise ships, universities, arenas, concert venues, ski resorts, relaxation resorts, ice rinks, spas, skate parks, and stadiums typically have large numbers of visitors/guests and typically each have multiple “points of interest,” corresponding to locations of attractions such as restaurants, cafeterias, concession stands, stores, libraries, theme park rides, theatre shows, movies circus/animal shows. Points of interest may also include locations of restrooms, water fountains, entrances, exits, or crossroads.
Typically, an entertainment venue wanting to send a message to its guests would need to send the message to all visitors at once, such as by sending a message to all registered ticket holders, students, staff, or the like. Such a message may not be relevant to all guests of the entertainment venue, but would be sent to all guests regardless.
Entertainment venues typically do not have access to information about each of their guests, such as the guest's identity as well as the guest's location (or proximity to points of interest) at any particular time of day. More generally, entertainment venues typically do not even know how many guests are within the venue at a given time.
There is a need for an improved way of managing venue information and using venue information to aid in targeted distribution of messages to guests in a venue.